


Equilibrium - A Supernatural story

by Cenjiqu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenjiqu/pseuds/Cenjiqu
Summary: Max Majors was raised by his grandparents. His mother died giving birth and his father left before Max was even born. Ever since he was a child strange things happened around him.Now he wants to find out where he came from and where he is going.Dive into a story that is inspired by Supernatural and maybe get a whole new view at the events that happened in the series.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog

"Oh my god, Raymond! I don't know what to do!" the woman was shaking, holding the phone to her ear. She was looking at the dead bodies of her daughter and her newborn grandson. They were looking so peacefully. Laying on that bed. They could be sleeping.  
"Calm down, Vicky! Have you called the ambulance yet?" The male voice asked calmly on the phone. At least Raymond played calm. He told his wife to check for their daughter earlier. The last thing he heard from his daughter was that she got the feeling, that the baby will come soon. That was two days ago. He hadn't heard from Bridget since then. Now his wife called him to say she found Bridget lifeless on the bed with her baby in the arms.  
"Did i.. did i called the ambulance? Ofcourse i did! Ray, please come over!" Vicky begged, tears filling her eyes. "I need you here!". Raymond already was dressed and on his way out. "I am on my way. I love you. We can do this". Raymond was about to hang up the phone when he heard the sound of a baby crying in the background.


	2. Break a leg... or don't?

It was a peaceful evening. Raymond was sitting on his chair in the garden. He always sat on that chair when Max was playing in the garden. Well, not always. The first years he could keep up with Max' energy, but Raymond started to feel older. He wasn't as flexible and agile anymore and his back started to hurt a couple of years ago. And Max was quite a handful. He never saw any other kid with that much energy. Max was six years old now and nothing seemed to could stop him. He never was ill, he never even had the slightest signs of a cold or fever. And he also very barely sleeped and still showed no sign of tiredness. Vicky always said, you could light up a whole city with that kid's energy. But they were really happy with Max for being such a energetic and happy child even though he had such a horrible start. Raymond and Victoria considered themselves as really happy because Max didn't started to ask about his parents. What should they tell him? His mother died giving birth and his father? They didn't even knew his father. And they don't want to get to know that screw-up of a man, who never even came looking for his son.  
"Max, don't climb up that tree too high!" Raymond said. "Finally tree night" he thought. Tree nights were usually the night were Max' energy starts to faint a little, so he goes to sleep, which means Raymond and Victoria get some sleep to.  
"Ray, can you help me with the potatoes real quick?" Victoria asked, looking out of the kitchen window.  
Always the same. Victoria was a strong woman but she loved a little help from time to time. Sometimes she acted like she was to weak to open a jar or she needed help to get something out of the cellar. Raymond loved her for that. He enjoyed every single second with her. So he happily helped her to peel the potatoes.  
*CRACK*  
Both of them knew that this couldn't mean no good. They left the potatoes as they were and run out just to find their grandson laying under a big treebrach.

"He's totally fine" the woman in the white coat checked her papers again. "Nothing. No broken bones. No scratches. No bruises."  
"How is this possible?" Victoria asked. "It must have been about 26 ft.


	3. Detention

"Max, can you please stop rocking with your chair?"  
"Yes, Mrs. Emky, i will" Max said smiling and sitting down straight. Mrs Emky was Max' favourite teacher. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the way she was always nice to him while other teachers weren't. Maybe it was because she always seemed to be glowing. Like she had her own light around her. Max always tried to focus a bit more in her lessons which was hard for him. He never really could sit quiet in a chair. He liked to move a lot, what made other teachers furious. But not Mrs. Emky. She always was calm and somehow that calmed him down a bit. It was Max' first year at school and he tried to learn as much as possible. Mrs. Emky teached them reading and Max loved that. He loved reading. After his first reading lessons with Mrs. Emky he went shopping for books with his grandma and bought 15 books. Some of them were children books but some of them weren't. But he was determined to read them so his grandma gave in. His excitement for everything made him find friends easily. The other children just fascinated him. Their stories about their parents, about being sick. Everything just felt new. After the lesson with Mrs. Emky he left the classroom for lunchbreak. He sat down with his friends to eat his sandwich, which his grandpa made him. He liked cheese and salad. But he didn't liked meat. One day he asked his grandma where the meat comes from and after she told him, he decided to not eat meat anymore.  
Luchbreak was over soon and he got back to class, where he got ready for his last lesson for that day. Religion. He really thought it was interesting but somehow he didn't understood everything. Soon the teacher Mr. Peters entered the classroom. He was an old man, who always wore a pullunder and brown trousers. Mr. Peters build himself up in front of the chalkboard. But what was that? That wasn't Mr. Peters standing in front of the class. At least his face. It looked terrible. Max jumped up in his chair. "Max! Sit down!" the thing snarled in a unnatural voice. Frightened Max sat down again and looked at his classmates. He was confused at how unbothered they looked. Like they can't see what he saw. "Do you have your homework with you?" the thing growled. "Homework?" Max thought. He forgot to do his homework. To be true. He just didn't finished them. He should have painted a picture of angels. But he just didn't see how. In his imagination angels never looked like humans with wings. "Mr. .. uhm, Mr. Peters, i am sorry. I forgot mine" Max said shy. "Do you know what that means, Max?" the thing said teasingly. "That means you can do your homework later in detention" with a demonic grin the thing started to collect the pictures of the other pupils.

Max sat alone in the classroom with a blank sheet of paper in front of him. He didn't knew how to start drawing. "They just don't look like this" he thought as Mr. Peters entered the room.  
"You still haven't started your painting?" the thing asked. "Listen, you little piece of sh*t. You don't even need to start drawing now. All i wanted was to get you alone. No wittnesses." The thing leaned over Max' table so he could see the pitchblack eyes of the creature.  
"My lord was so sure, that you are such a big deal. But you are not! You are just the son of a wh*re, aren't you? Not as dangerous as i was told." Max noticed a strange smell emerging from that thing. "But i still should kill you. Just to make sure, you know?" There it was again. That evil grin. Max started to get really scared. "Please, Mr. Peters, i... i don't know what you mean. Please just leave me alone." Max whispered.  
"What? Leave you alone?" The creature started laughing and somehow Max fell of his chair and flew a few feet away. "I'm gonna kill you! And then... i am going to kill your grandparents, you disgusting abnormality!" Max felt anger rush through his veins. Not his grandma and grandpa. He didn't know what happened but he knew he needed to protect his loved ones. He got to his feet without even noticing it. He felt a sudden rush of energy rushing through his body. "Leave me alone!" He said and his voice felt like it could shake the ground. "Go away and never come back!" The thing fell to the ground and black smoke streamed out of his mouth. Then there was silence and Max felt more tired than he had ever felt before. The last thing he remembered was that the thing looked like the good old Mr. Peters again before the blackness hit him.

Max woke up in his bed thinking it must have been a really bad dream.


	4. A dark day

It was raining. And not just like rain. You couldn't see 6 ft. through the heavy rain. And the sky was as dark as the night. Even though it only was noon. "Fitting." Victoria thought while she was tying her grandsons tie. She had seen some crazy weather in her life. But the last five days have been different. Since her husband died, the weather went crazy. But she was more worried about her grandson. Max behaviour changed when she told him his grandpa died. He always was so energetic and always in motion. But since she told him he got really quiet. "Where did grandpa go to?" He asked her a few days after Raymond passed away. "You know, Max, there is a place for everybody. It is called heaven. It is the most beautiful place."  
"Heaven sounds nice" Max said.  
Victorias felt like her life will never be the same again. She lost her daughter and now she lost her husband. "Thats life. Thats it. You are young and then somebody passes away and you realise how quick half of a lifetime can pass. 48 years we have been married. And i am thankful for every second. And i know that Ray and i will be reunited again someday." She said in front of her friends.

In the evening Max layed in bed, thinking about the recent events. He couldn't quite understand. He lost his grandpa. At least on earth. His grandma told him, his grandpa was in heaven now. "So, he isn't gone. Just far away." Max thought falling asleep.

He opened his eyes standing in front of his home. Except it wasn't the house he knew. Everything seemed brighter and newer. He went inside the house. It smelled like coffee and freshly backed pie. It smelled like sundays. "Grandma? Grandpa?" He said while looking in the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty except from the sound of music playing in the radio. He went to the garden. And there he was. Sitting in his chair as usual. His grandpa.  
"Hello Max" his grandpa said turning towards him. "There you are. Somehow i knew you would come to visit me. And it's really nice of you." Raymond stood up from his chair. "I am really happy to see you again" He started to go inside. Max followed him. "Max, you might not understand yet but you are still needed on earth. This right here is not the place for you to be. Not yet." He said smiling at Max. They reached Max' room. "We will see again. But for now you need to go and be there for the others as i was there for your grandma."  
Max knew he had to go back to bed. "Great things will happen, Max."

Max opened his eyes again. He was laying in his own bed and it was late at night. The only light he saw was coming from the moon. The weather had changed again. It was quiet and peaceful now. Just like Max felt.


	5. Dear Max

Dear Max,

this is me writing. I am your mom. Can you believe it? You are about to be born and i am so excited for everything you can do and will become. Max, you are about to make the most exciting experience one can ever make. Being alive. And i would love to see you grow up, to enjoy every single smile of yours, to dry every tear you might cry, to see you falling in love and eventually getting married. I am so sorry i couldn't be there but i will always be in your heart. You are the greatest gift i could ever have got and giving life to you is the greatest joy i have ever felt. And never let anybody tell you what you can't do. Max, i love you with all my heart.

Love Mom.

Max,

you might have never heard of me before. My name is Amora and i am your other parent. Your Mother asked me to write a few words for you. I am sorry i couldn't take care of you but i am sure your grandparents will take good care of you. I just hope you don't think i hate you or i don't want to be there for you. I want you to know i would be there for you if i could. But i can't for reasons i hope you will never need to understand. As your mother, i do love you too. You are my child. And even if you might never see me i make sure that you are protected from harm.

Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Max will meet Sam and Dean for the first time.


	6. Flight 2428

Max was now thirteen years old and despite that young age the last year had been pretty hard for him and his grandma Victoria. At his 12th birthday his grandma gave him a letter written by his mother. And that letter became Max' biggest treasure. But that was the only good thing that happened for a long time. Shortly after his 12th birthday he heard "the loud voices" for the first time. At the beginning it only was a whisper but it got louder and clearer by the time. Soon he could understand some words like "Demons" or "Gates of hell" and sometimes he heard some words he didn't knew the meaning of. Words like "Azazel". Soon after, he started to see people with scary faces and everytime he saw one of them, he had the feeling he had seen something like that before. One day he told his grandma about the voices and the faces and his grandma got really worried. She got so worried she even put Max in therapy. The therapist only said something about ptsd from losing his grandpa and not having parents. That wasn't much of a help.

It happened a few months after Max' 13th birthday. Max had a normal day, he went to school, met some friends after school, went home, had dinner with his grandma and helped to do the dishes. The only thing that was different that day was that Max heard the voices whispering to him the whole day. And it got louder in the evening. It got so loud Max thought the ground was shaking. It started to hurt his ears. And then the windows started to burst.  
The therapist said it was some kind of mental breakdown and that he should get out of his regular schedule. And so his grandma decided to go on a vacation with Max.

Max was really excited. It was his first time leaving his home, it was his first time going on a vacation. And most important. It was his first time flying. He was so eager to see how small the world looks while flying. He couldn't even be bothered by the news a couple weeks earlier about a planecrash with only seven survivors. The boarding started and Max and his grandma got on board. His grandma booked a place at the window for Max and he immediately started to look out of said window. The boarding was almost over when two scruffy looking men entered the plane. One of them was a bit shorter than the other one but both of them weren't looking like they were about to go on a vacation. The two men sit down in front of Max and his grandma and the plane took off.

Max spent a long time looking out of the window. He was really amazed at how small the things under them looked and he thought about flying without an airplane. "That would be so amazing. If Humans only had wings" he thought. After a while the stewardess came along and Max got a cup of juice. And then, after about 40 minutes, the strangest thing happened. The two man, who sat in front of Max and his grandma suddenly stood up and went to the front of the plane. Max almost screamed when the plane suddenly dropped. It still was his first time flying and he never thought about turbulences. But they got more worse from minute to minute. And then he smelled something awefully familiar. The same smell he smelled, when he was attacked by Mr. Peters. Mr. Peters the one with the strange face. He started to remember why the "ugly faces" seemed so familiar. But Max didn't had the time to think more about that, because he got distracted by the lights going off, the plane starting to fall and that one man from earlier crawling around under his feet, grabbing for a book.

"Exorcizamus te,...." the man said and Max couldn't understand a word. After the man finished his gibberish the lights turned on again and the plane started to got back on track.  
Max wondered what that was about and he kept wondering until the plane landed. He hoped that the flight back wouldn't be as stressing like the flight he just experienced.

Later that day he fell into the softest bed he ever layed on in the first Hotelroom he has ever been in.


	7. Don't fear the reaper

He was just standing there. Standing there watching Bryan beating up his best friend. At least the boy who came nearest to be his best friend.

Max was living in the children's home for about half an year now. Ever since his grandma died. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. He went to school like usually. But when he arrived back home he knew there was something off. His grandma was sitting in her chair, the head slightly tilted sideways and then there was that strange smell again. The smell of sulfor like he now knew. The smell of the ugly people. He immediately called the police.

That was the day he got to the children's home of Mr. Riley. Mr. Riley was a nice man. At least he tried to. Deep down he was hopelessly overwhelmed by his work. He opened his child's home to help children in need about 25 years ago. But the children who lived in his children home mostly turned out to become criminals. And Mr. Riley tried everything to keep "his kids" on the right path. But never noticed when one kid stepped out of line. And then there was Bryan. The one boy whose only purpose was to step over the line by bullying the other children and solving his problems with violence. And nobody ever stood up to him because he was the oldest and strongest. He was the personification of the cliche bully.

The first time Max came to the children's home Bryan made sure that Max would never stood up to him. But what Bryan didn't knew that it wasn't the first death threat Max has heard.

Max entered his two bed room, which he had to share with another boy. "I bet i am the unlucky one who has to room up with that Bryan- guy" he thought. So he was pleasently surprised when another boy entered the room and introduced himself as Tyler, Max' new roommate. Tyler was a skinny boy, who was about an head shorter than Max and 13 years old. So, he was a year younger than Max was at the time. It soon turned out that Tyler and Max had some common preferences. Tyler and Max both liked reading and Tyler got Max into stories like Harry Potter or Lord of the rings.

And now Max was watching Bryan beating Tyler to death. At first he was frightened as anybody else watching this scenery. But suddenly he got really angry. Angry at everything. He lost his mother, he never had a father, he lost his grandparents and now he was about to loose his best friend. He couldn't let that happen. Before he even could think about it, he took his first step towards Bryan. "Stop that!" He said calmly. He didn't know how he could speak that calm while feeling so angry. Bryan looked at Max and began to smile. He hit Tyler again. "You really should stop that" Max' voice began to become more forceful. Another punch hit Tyler's bloody face. He wasn't moving. Max suddenly had the feeling to know what to do. He raised his hand and a rush of power flowed through his body. Bryan stopped laughing the moment he lost the ground beneath his feet. Somehow Max threw Bryan 7 ft through the air without even touching him. Max continued walking towards Bryan. He didn't knew what to say so he just improvised. "Next time i am not just gonna send you flying!" These words seemed to had made the right impression. Bryan was running away and the other kids were looking at Max in awe. It seemed like there was a new king in the children's home. Max turned back towards Tyler, who was still lying on the ground, motionless and a man in a black suit was tilted over him. Max knew immediately that he had to act fast. "Leave him alone!" He said. The man in the black suit seemed to be confused for a short moment. "This is none of your bussiness, Nephilim!" The man replied. Max got a bit angry again "Tyler is my best friend. It IS my bussiness! Go away!" There it was again, this rush of pure energy. And the man in the black suit disapeared into thin air.  
Max didn't hesitated, he kneeled down next to his best friend and checked Tyler's wounds. He swiped the blood out of Tyler's face. "Come on, buddy. Don't you dare leave me alone here!". And then Max felt something he has never felt before. A feeling of peace and warmth. The feeling ended as quick as it came. The next thing he noticed was that Tyler's wounds just had vanished and he was opening his eyes. "Max?"


	8. Hunt pt. I

Coming soon


End file.
